


Apocalyptiplier Drabbles

by zesty (zestyeli)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft bro fun, good boys, idk why there isn't more stuff with these two, they're v cute, tyler's a sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zesty
Summary: everybody needs some soft bro fun in their lives tbh





	1. Bro Smoochies :>

"Hey Mark, could you come here for a second?"

It was fairly early in the morning, they had both gotten up at the crack of dawn to finish working on videos so they could spend the rest of the day together without having to worry about their projects.

Mark peeked out of his recording room.

"What do you need?"

"Just you," Tyler said as he gave Mark a little kiss on the cheek.

"If you just wanted to kiss me, you could've just said so."

"I know."

 


	2. Close *SMUT*

"Are you sure you're ready? It's okay if you aren't up for this, I'll understand."

"It's okay, Tyler, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't feel ready. I trust you."

Mark and Tyler had been together for a while now, but had never "gone all the way". Neither of them had ever been with another guy before, so this was a very new experience for both of the parties involved.

That morning at breakfast, Mark had brought up the topic of sex (causing Tyler to spit out his coffee) and the prep work that would have to be involved.

After deciding that they were both up to it, Tyler went out and did a little bit of shopping for supplies, giving Mark a chance to "clean himself out" beforehand.

Tyler had been so sure and excited, but now that the time had come to actually have sex, he was a little bit nervous. What if he hurt Mark? Hearing that his best friend- no, boyfriend- trusted Tyler enough to be bottom for him eased a lot of the anxiety.

Taking a deep breath, he faced Mark.

"Okay."

~~~~~

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Mark quietly nodded and smiled.

"I've never done this before, and I couldn't be happier that my first time is with you."

"I'm happy, too."

Tyler lifted Mark and placed him on their bed, taking the smaller man's legs and wrapping them around his waist. He began to kiss Mark from his neck to his hips, leaving gentle bites on his soft flesh and eliciting restrained mewls of pleasure. Tyler could feel the noises pooling into the familiar warmth of arousal, his member beginning to grow in anticipation.

After adequately lubing his fingers, Tyler rolled on a condom.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Mark hissed at the startling sensation of the cold, lubed finger pushing into his entrance. After pumping the single digit several times, Tyler inserted another finger, scissoring Mark open until he could comfortably align himself with his hole.

At first they took it slow, Tyler rolling his hips rythymically into Mark, both of them relishing in the warmth of each other and the incredible feeling of intimacy.

"Please, Tyler..... faster", Mark whimpered, "I can take it, you aren't going to break me."

"Okay, baby."

Tyler held Mark's hand, fingers intertwined, as he started to speed up his movements.

Mark's pupils were wide with arousal, whining needily as Tyler began to pound into him with more and more intensity in each thrust.

 _"Oh god!_ "

Mark's cum splattered across his belly and chest as he came, Tyler climaxing in the same movement.

Tyler pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trash. He rolled over and laid down next to Mark, cleaning off his chest with a wet towel and kissing his face and shoulders.

"That was amazing."

"You were amazing."

They kissed again, holding each other tenderly.

" _I love you._ "

" _I love you, too._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro love is best love


	3. Kinky

 

"You look gorgeous, all tied up like this," Tyler half-whispered and half-growled into Mark's ear.

Mark's arms were pinned behind his back in a box tie, with a red ball gag held between his lips.

Tyler was roughly kissing Mark's neck with intense ferocity, nipping at his boyfriend's sensitive flesh and turning the smaller man into a whimpering mess.

"You're so lovely, and yet I love to ruin you."

Tyler took Mark into his mouth, bobbing his head and humming, relishing in the beautifully muffled sounds that were pouring from Mark's lips as he shuddered in erotic pleasure.

After sliding his mouth off of Mark's cock with a loud _pop_ , Tyler leaned over towards their bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom.

"Bend over," he said harshly.

Mark _loved_ it when Tyler would dominate him like this. He quickly complied, wriggling a little bit as he bent over face-first on to the bed, ass in the air.

Tyler placed his hand on one of Mark's cheeks and slapped it, drawing out a loud moan from the submissive male.

"The gag's _supposed_ to keep you quiet, but I think I'd rather hear you scream my name instead," he said while he unclipped the ball gag.

Mark's pupils were extremely dilated as he looked up at Tyler, whining needily.

"Just fuck me already....."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Tyler!"

With a low growl, Tyler began to rock his hips into Mark, causing the man to practically melt underneath him, moaning obscenely.

After one last big thrust, Mark came, in tears and screaming Tyler's name.

Tyler finished soon after and quickly went to untie Mark.

"You did so good, baby."

"That was incredible."

"Let's clean you up. I'll go get the bath running, do you want anything before I get back?"

"Just you."

 


	4. Sunset

Mark snuggled into Tyler's side as they sat in the back of the Barrel, bundled together in a big blanket while watching the sunset.

~~~~~

The two of them had decided that it would be nice to go down to the beach and enjoy the pleasant evening, so they ate dinner, threw on their swim trunks, packed some comfy clothes, and hopped in the van.

Tyler and Mark had a blast goofing off, dunking each other in the water, racing down the shoreline, just having fun together.

By the time that the sun had started to dip on the horizon, they were both getting a bit tuckered out.

But Tyler had plenty of energy left for surprises.

"Dude, oh my god!"

Mark shrieked but started to giggle as Tyler lifted him up over his shoulder in a fireman carry and ran full sprint towards the water.

The cold water splashed onto them as they jumped into the water, leaving Mark sputtering and Tyler laughing his ass off.

"Asshole!"

"I'm an asshole, but I'm your asshole!"

"Run that by me one more time?"

"You know what I mean!"

The smaller man snickered for a second and kissed his boyfriend, leaving a salty taste in his mouth.

"I like kissing you and all, but I'm getting kind of cold."

"Let's go dry off, I think a cuddle sesh' is in order."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm glad we got to spend time here together, Tyler."

"Me too. Do you mind if carry you back to shore? I kinda like holding you."

"I like being held by you, be my guest."

Tyler scooped him up bridal-style as they headed back to the barrel, planting kisses on Mark's face and shoulders the whole way.

They undressed each other and grabbed their clothes, Tyler wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and Mark wearing basketball shorts with one of Tyler's sweatshirts.

Mark reached for a blanket, taking it and wrapping it over their shoulders as they snuggled closer to each other, enjoying eachother's warmth.

They stayed there kissing for what felt like the best kind of forever, with not a care in the world, watching the sun go down.

 


End file.
